Princess Yuki and Bandit-Son Seth
by glaceonxumbreon
Summary: Daughter of royal blood. Son of infamous blood. This is the story of two people, of two opposite worlds. Princess Yuki falls in love with Seth, the son of an infamous bandit. Together they save each others world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon. This is for entertainment only.

_Daughter of royal blood._

_Son of infamous blood._

_This is the story of two people, of two opposite worlds. Princess Yuki falls in love with Seth, the son of an infamous bandit. Together they save each others world._

**Chapter 1**

**Princess Yuki and the Bandit-Son Seth**

The morning sun shined through the palace windows into the princess' room. A motherly voice called from outside the room. "Wake up Yuki, even princesses need to get up." Yuki moaned and hid her face under the blankets "Five more minutes". The presence outside her room seemed to have vanished, but just as Yuki was about to fall back to sleep an electrical shock made her jump out of bed. "Okay okay I'm up, Gezz!" She dusted herself off and walked towards the shower muttering "Did she have to send for Emily? Damn it. That girl really knows just how to piss me off." She showered and dressed in her lovely, ocean-blue attire. Yuki stood in front of the mirror, admiring how her dress glistened in the morning light, like fresh snow. When Yuki was done checking every angle in her mirror, she left her room for the royal dining hall to eat breakfast.

Yuki belong to a royal family of eevees. Her father, King Aidan, was a fierce umbreon. Her mother, Queen Aerona, was a lovely and caring flareon. Her annoying younger sister Emily, who was responsible for Yuki's rude awakening was a jolteon. Yuki, of course, was a beautiful glaceon. Everyone in the kingdom admired Yuki. They saw her as a peaceful girl. Between her and Emily, Yuki seemed the brightest and most kindest of the royal children. Yuki was sixteen, which meant that she would fall prey to some arranged marriage. She hated the idea of her husband being chosen for her. She wanted the freedom to choose who she marries.

The only person who lived in the palace was Alexander, the palace scholar. The king and him have known each other for years, but Yuki never trusted him once. Can't blame her. What ice type would trust a houndoom?

Queen Aerona stopped eating and cleared her throat. "My dear Yuki." She knew what was about to happen. Her mother only uses those words when she wants Yuki to do something and knew she wouldn't like it at all. "You are now of the age of sixteen. As such, it is time for you to meet the guy you will be marrying." Yuki sighed. She was right. Yuki knew she was going to pull this on her.

Seth awoke early morning and left his tent. The morning mist complimented his black fur. Seth was the son of the infamous bandit leader, Kira. Just like his father, Seth was an umbreon. Kira wanted Seth to take his place some day, but Seth was nothing like him. Seth never enjoyed the idea of ordering around a bunch of brainless, greedy bandits. Seth wanted a more peaceful life. Morning set in and Seth set out for his usual spot at the edge of a cliff. Everyday, Seth would gaze upon a distant kingdom. He would be looking for one specific detail, the sight of the lovely glaceon, sleeping in the top room of the palace. Seth wanted to meet her very much, but he knew he would never get the chance. Even if he did, She belonged to the royal family and Seth belonged to bandits. Seth's chances were slim to none. Seth sighed and thought it was about time to wake the others. Seth went off to wake up the camp.

A week passed by and the king and queen were waiting in the throne room with Yuki. Her future husband would be coming very soon. All Yuki could do was sit there nervously. She had a feeling she would not like the guy her parents had chosen. A Kira stretched into the throne room. A hooded person walked into the room. For some reason, the nervous feelings Yuki had turned to curiosity. The person removed their hood and Yuki's eyes widened. The person she was staring at was, bar far, the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His dreamy eyes. His perfect black hair. Even the way he said her name, made Yuki fall deeper in love with this guy. Had Yuki actually found the perfect guy? But as fate should have it, their love didn't last long.

"King Aidan. Queen Aerona. My dear Princess Yuki. I am Prince Eric. I have come, to ask Yuki's lovely hand in marriage." Just the way Eric spoke made her want to accept right then and there. "I-i need some time to think about this." Yuki was trying to hide the fact she was blushing bright red. Prince Eric was a growlithe with eyes that could melt your heart away. " No need to worry my lady. I shall give you some time. In the mean time, I hear this kingdom is suffering from some bandit problems." The king nodded. "Why yes. The Shadow Bandits have made it their business to raid, pillage, and kill any royal member they see. You don't plan to go after them, do you?" Eric nodded and walked out of the room. " Wait for me, my love." And with that, Prince Eric vanished from sight, leaving Yuki blushing even brighter.

Weeks went by and Prince Eric hadn't returned. Yuki was beginning to believe he wasn't coming back.

A package arrived one day addressed to the king and queen. Upon opening the package, the queen let out a terrifying scream, dropping the box. Inside was the head of Prince Eric, still preserving his last expression.

When Yuki was told of this news, she vowed to make the Shadow Bandits pay. The only real problem was, Yuki was considered the most peaceful person in the kingdom. Basicly, she couldn't fight whatsoever, but her head isn't really thinking straight at this point. That night she left everything behind and went to, some how, take her revenge on the Shadow Bandits.

Mass panic struck the palace when the fact that Yuki had vanished hit the king and queen. All that was left was a note on her bed. The queen broke out in tears reading it. "Our daughter has left us to take her revenge on the bandits who killed Eric. What can we do?" At that moment Alexander walked into the room. "Does anyone else outside this palace know about this?" The queen shook her head. "Go on as if nothing happened. The last thing we need is a riot. In the mean time, I'll send out some men to look for her." With that, Alexander vanishes into the darkness. The king and queen did as Alexander said and acted as if nothing happened. If news of Yuki was asked about by any of the peasants, the queen said that she took the news of Prince Eric's death a little rough and is in her room.

Later that night, Alexander met with his men. "Go out and find her. If you do, kill her.

Yuki had traveled a long distance and was beginning to tire. She decided it safe to rest at the side of a tree. Yuki fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

Two figures approached the sleeping Yuki. "Look what we have here. Boss will be happy. Grab her quick, before she wakes." The figure picked Yuki up and took her away.

Yuki awoke and found herself tied up and in some tent. Yuki struggled as much as she could, but the rope binding her hands and feet would not loosen. She kept trying when she heard a noise from outside the tent. A figure stood in the doorway. "I see you're awake. Enjoy your sleep?" The figure laughed and fully walked into the tent. Yuki's eyes widened when she saw his face. The person in front of her was Kira, infamous bandit leader, she recognized his face from the wanted posters. She had been captured by the one group she came to get her revenge on. Feelings of fear, as well as, delight filled her.

"Now what are we going to do with you? You don't look like royalty. Far too messy to be one." Kira crept closer. "From what we have found, you have nothing worth value. I guess I'll just have to make you my wife." The idea of that made Yuki shutter. Imaging the most popular kid being asked out by a mere nerd. This was far more disgusting. Kira was one of the most grimiest person ever. He had a scar that ran over his left eye. "But first we are going to have to remove the rope." The moment for Yuki's revenge seemed near. The second that jerk untied her, she was going to strike. Kira crept over from behind. "Damn it. These boys really need to learn how to treat a girl. These ropes are far too tight." Kira removed the last of the rope and Yuki went to strike, but was caught midstream by a psychic force. "You really shouldn't have done that." With a twitch of his finger, Kira sent Yuki flying out of the tent and in the middle of the camp. "Grab her someone. I'm not done with her yet."

Yuki quickly got up but was quickly restrained by someone from behind as Kira walked out of the tent. At this time Seth had left his tent to see what was going on. His eyes almost instantly fell upon Yuki, the girl he had been seeing through the window of the palace. "This one has spunk. I guess I'll just have to teach her what members of the Shadow Bandits do to disrespectful people." Kira started slamming his fist into Yuki's gut. From the looks of it, she wouldn't last much longer. Seth had to do something.

He stepped forward. 'That's enough father. You've made your point. I don't think you want to kill this one." Yuki could barely looked up at who was talking. "I believe there may be more to this one than what appears. Allow me to take it from here." Kira backed up from Yuki and laughed. "Well I guess I can't really marry a dead girl now can I? She's all yours Seth." From that point, Yuki fell unconscious.

Yuki awake again, but this time she wasn't tied up and the wounds she received were bandaged up. Yuki was about to make a run for it when a familiar voice spoke to her. From what Yuki could remember, the voice belonged to the boy who stopped Kira from finishing her.

"I wouldn't move just yet. Your wounds aren't fully healed yet." Yuki looked up to see the boy from before kneeling next to her. "Now, what would a member of royalty be doing here?" Yuki freaked out the moment he said that. The instant she moved, her wounds opened back up. "Ouch." Yuki clenched her gut. "Told you." Seth helped her lay back down. "Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows and I don't plan letting them harm you." Seth smiled. "Let me guess. You want me all to yourself, don't you? You want to kill me yourself, Right?" Yuki glared at Seth. "Not at all. I actually want to help you. Here. You hungry?" Seth handed her a piece of bread. Yuki tried rejecting it, but her stomach said otherwise. She reluctantly took the bread and ate it.

Yuki slowly sat up. "You want to help me? A member of the Shadow Bandits and if I remember correctly, you're Seth, Kira's son. Right? I've seen your wanted poster too." Seth nodded. "Problem is, I'm nothing like my father. I never liked the idea of killing people just because you want to. I really pissed my father off when I didn't want to kill that prince who came here a couple of days ago." Yuki clenched her fist. The thought of Kira slaying Prince Eric made Yuki's blood boil.

"Now if you don't mind, lets get you out of here." Seth stood up and extended his hand to help her up. Yuki grabbed his hand at Seth pulled her up. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Yuki could now see the innocents in Seth's eyes. Yuki had a choice. Go with the son of the bandit leader or test her luck with Kira himself. The answer was too easy. She followed Seth out the back of the tent and escaped from the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_It has taken some time and thought.. but this is the second chapter..._

_Thank you Snugleaf101 for your character idea..._

**Chapter 2**

It was days since Seth helped Yuki escape from his father's camp. They have been traveling across the country side. As far as they could tell, Kira hadn't noticed their absence, but they couldn't take any chances. Traveling across the country side wasn't very easy, especially for Yuki. She wasn't used to the heat, and the fact she was an ice type. Yuki's strength was waning the longer she remained in the heat.

"Seth. Can we take a rest? I can't go any farther." Yuki leaned up against a tree, panting. Seth stopped and looked back towards the exhausted Yuki.

Seeming tired as well. "Lets take a rest here. I'm pretty sure we put a good sum of distance between us and the camp." Almost on command, Yuki fell to the ground and laid there in the shade. Despite the fact she was drenched in sweat, Yuki seemed quite cute laying there on the ground. Seth could do nothing but stare at her. He decided to follow suit and take a nap next to a tree. A cool breeze swept through.

Night time set in as Seth randomly woke up. Sitting up, he looks over at Yuki, who was fast asleep, curled up in a ball. Grinning, he stretched and went to lay back down. Just then, he heard something rustle in the trees above Yuki. Focusing his eyes, Seth could see the outline of someone in the trees. Seth jumped towards the figure in the tree and tackled it t the ground. The figure found its way out from underneath Seth and lunged at him with its claws. Though the figure's movements were swift, Seth had no problem keeping up with it and dodging. However, the figure's moves seemed familiar to him. Before he could think about it, the figure jumped back and started focusing energy into its hand. Seth looked at the figure. He knew the attack that was coming, Focus Punch. Before he could defend himself, the figure lunged towards Seth and nailed him with a very powerful focus punch. Seth was sent flying and bumped into a tree.

The figure approached the near unconscious Seth as the moon light shined down. It appeared the figure was a weavile,a torn black bandanna tide to his neck. "Did you think you could beat me? It seems the bandits have gotten weaker since I left." The weavile's voice confirmed Seth's suspicions. He tried hard to sit up. The weavile looked over at him. "What? Not finished yet? You are really becoming a nuisance." Seth looked over at the weavile.

"Looks who's talking, Hunter." He slowly stood up and faced Hunter. "Its been a very long time, my old friend." Hunter's attention was caught. He looked over at him.

"Seth?" He slowly approach Seth. "I never thought i'd find you all the way out here." A grin formed between both of them. "Yeah. And I thought you were dead old buddy." They both worked their way back over to the tree cover.

"So why aren't you with your father right now Seth?" At that moment, Yuki moaned in her sleep, switching to her other side. Seth looks over at Yuki. "Because of her. She's. Well, a princess. I helped her escape from the camp before my father had a chance to execute her." Looking back over at Hunter.

"Looks like you finally found a girl for yourself." A deep blush came over Seth. "I-i have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just trying to get her back home." Hunter turns his attention to the starry sky. "You should get some sleep. You still have a long ways to go if you plan to get her back home." Seth had this edgy feeling Hunter was up to something, but his injury was getting to him. He crawled back to where he was sleeping and laid back down.

The sun was beginning to rise Yuki's nice sleep was interrupted by something moving her clothes around. She opened her eyes to find Hunter, examining her, body. The scream that erupted from her mouth, could have woken a snorlax. Seth startled up from his sleep and looked over towards Yuki.

"What's wrong Yuki?" His attention was now drawn to the weavile frozen to a tree. "Hunter. What did you do?" Yuki stood up and fixed her messed up clothing and glared over at Hunter.

"This weavile, was trying to undress me in my sleep!" Hunter just hung there, a small grin on his face. Seth stood up and walked over to Hunter. "Now why did you do something like that Hunter?" He looked up and him.

"I was checking her out, since you don't like her. I was going to make her mine." An even deeper blush care over Seth. Before Seth could make a counter argument, Yuki came up and slapped Hunter.

"There is no way in hell that I would be yours you perverted creep!" Yuki was going in for another slap when Seth grabbed her hand. "Yuki. Please stop. He's a friend of mine. He could be of some help." Seth turned and helped Hunter off of the tree as Yuki pouted and walked off.

Hunter brushed off the ice shards and stretched. "She's a feisty one." A terrorizing glare peered over from Yuki. "Any way, I guess I'm coming along." Yuki turned to face the boys.

"What gives you the right to come with us?" Seth walked up to Yuki. "Don't worry about him. He's a pretty nice guy, once you get to know him. And like I said before, he could be of some help to us if he's around. Now lets get going. Okay?" The way Seth smiled, it seemed to relax Yuki.

"Okay. But if that creep tries anything, I will not hesitate to freeze his ass solid." With that, the three of them continued on.

After traveling for a couple days, the group decided to take a break on a rocky ridge. Yuki went over to sit next to Seth and to be as far away from the creep, Hunter. "So Seth. What is your story with that Hunter creep? He has the same emblem as your father's bandit group on his bandanna." Seth sighed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It is what you think. He was a member of the group. A very good member. He was part of the high-ups. He was good at what he did. The my father, he was the best." Seth looked over at Hunter. "Everything was perfect for Hunter. That was until my father killed Hunter's younger sister, Crystal. It tore Hunter apart. After that, he left and was presumed dead. He really is a good person."

Yuki felt a bit bad for Hunter. Knowing that he lost his sister. "Hmm. Maybe he isn't that much of a creep." After a long break, the group was prepared to leave. Before they set off, she approached Hunter. "Um. Hunter." He looks over at her. "I'm sorry for treating you like a creep. I still find you a perv, but who can contain themselves around me?"

Hunter smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm not really interested in shorties." With that, he walked passed her. Yuki's emotions were boiling up.

"Shorty! I'M NOT THAT MUCH SHORTER THAN YOU!" She pouted as she followed behind.

The three of them continued onward towards the kingdom, not knowing that the enemy loomed near.


	3. Chapter 3

The group climbed a steep hill. The gleam of the early morning light shined down revealing the kingdom in the distance. Seth looked back at Yuki. "There it is Yuki. You are almost home." A gentle smile formed on her face. They continued onward towards the kingdom. A vast cliff side loomed to the side of the group.

"Mind your step. Some of this isn't as stable as it appears. If you fall, there is no hope for you." Hunter cautiously navigated along the cliff side. A few pieces crumble from the edge as they slowly moved along. After fifteen minutes or so, the group finally made it passed the cliff side.

"Good evening, Princess." A shadowy figure approached and Yuki's gaze fell on the figure. "Alexandre. What are you doing here?" Seth glared at him. Yuki seemed confused."You know him Seth?"

Seth just stood there, his body shielding Yuki. Alexandre smirked. "It has been a long time now hasn't it Seth. Surprised you still remember me. As for why I'm here. I'm here to bring the princess back home." Just as he finished his sentence, Kira and his men appeared out of the darkness and surrounded the group. Every reasonable escape route was blocked by Kira's men. All that remained open, was the cliff. "Come along Ms. Yuki. Your parents are worried sick about you." Alexandre smiled, trying to look nice.

"But what about my friends? What will happen to them?" Yuki looked into Seth's eyes and back at Alexandre.

"They will be taken care of. Don't worry your head on it Princess." Yuki slowly comes towards him. She stands next to Alexandre who wrapped one arm around her and turned to take her back. He raised his other hand and in a split second, both Seth and Hunter were tackled to the ground and held up, retrained. "Kill the weavile. Keep Seth alive. Other than that, you can have some fun." Kira looked up at Alexandre and with a sinister grin, took out his sword and brought it clean through Hunter.

"Wait. What's going on Alexandre? You said they wouldn't be harmed. What's going on here?" Yuki turned and ran towards the injured Hunter, but she was caught by the arm by Alexandre. Hunter's body fell to the ground as his blood stained the ground.

Alexandre pulled Yuki back towards him. "I only said they would be taken care of. I can't allow anyone to ruin my plans. I was planning to kill you myself." He raises his hand. "But I guess that honor can be done otherwise." He brought his hand through Yuki's chest and threw her off the cliff. Seth's eyes widened in shear terror as he watched helplessly as Yuki fell off the cliff. Tears flowed down his face.

"YUKI!" Seth's anger rose extremely. He tried with all of his might to break free, but Kira knocked him out cold. "Yu. Ki." Seth's world turned to black as he fell unconscious.

Seth awoke in a cell later that day. He was chained to the walls. He looked around frantically trying to understand what just happened. Footsteps echo down the hall. Queen Aerona and Emily approached the cell, accompanied by three guards. The door to the cell was unlocked and the queen stepped in. She looked at Seth with shear disgust. "How could you? How could you take away my daughter?" Seth tried to say something, but he just couldn't form the words. "I bet you tortured her. I bet you wanted to hear he scream, before finally ending her." The queens eyes filled with angry and despair.

"Enough" Seth could take it no more. "I did not kill your daughter." Seth stood himself up and looked at the queen. "I swear I never laid a finger on her." The queen slapped Seth hard across the face. She said nothing else and left his cell.

She stood at the cell door for a second. "Your execution is scheduled two days from now at noon. I plan to see you dead, you filthy piece of shit." The queen left followed by the three guards. Emily was on her way to leave when she heard weeping coming from Seth's cell. Seth was deep in tears. Emily moved to speak, but decided to leave, unsure about what to say. Seth remained there, in the dark, deep in despair.

The next day seemed to go on. Seth still hadn't stopped crying. Footsteps echoed outside his cell. The door opened and someone came in. Seth didn't look up at the person. "You're Seth right?" The voice seemed to calm him. It reminded him of Yuki. He looked up hoping to see Yuki, but in front of him was the young girl from yesterday.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to spend the last few days I have left with at least some dignity. Seth's eyes were still filled with tears.

Emily came closer to Seth. "You loved her. Didn't you?" Seth froze. "I believe you, when you said you didn't kill Yuki." For a moment, Seth couldn't speak. His mind raced.

"Not that it matters. Yuki is still dead and I'm going to be killed in the place of the real killer." Seth gaze fell back to the floor. "Damn you Alexandre."

Emily took a seat along the wall next to Seth. "If you are up for it, I want to hear your story." Seth wanted to say no, but something about the girl seemed similar to Yuki. He raised his head back up and explained the whole story to her. Emily sat there and listened to the entire thing. She looked up at Seth. "If what you said is true, then I need to get you out of here." She stood and left his cell. "I will see what I can do about getting you free." She ran off.

Many thoughts went through Yuki's head as she was thrown off the cliff by Alexandre. The thought of her family. Her friends. Most importantly, Seth. She kept his image in her head as she fell to her possible grave. It was a surprise when she hit the ground earlier than she expected. She stood up and looked around, deciding if this was Heaven or Hell. A pain in her side stung. She looked over at the wound remembering she got stabbed by Alexandre. Alexandre. Just the thought of him made Yuki's blood boil. Which was pretty hard for an ice type. She knew she had to find her way back up and get the the palace before Alexandre takes over. She marched on towards the kingdom, hoping it wasn't already too late.

Yuki decided to go into the kingdom in disguise, to ensure that no one recognizes her. Yuki decided to put on some commoner clothes and a small hat to hide her hair. Most likely, Alexandre announced my death publicly and it would be quite drastic if she were to be alive. She had to get into the palace without being recognized. She entered the kingdom with no problem and went wandering around until night time. While she was wandering, her eyes fell upon a poster on the wall. She came closer to read it. "Execution of Bandit-son Seth set for noon two days from now. Charged with the murder of the eldest daughter of the king and queen, Yuki." Yuki's eyes filled with tears. She had to get in the palace and stop them from executing him. Yuki kept a low profile as she waited for night fall.

The night sky set in and Yuki prepared to make her move. She would use a secret passage used for emergencies. It would let out in the dungeon which allowed Yuki to get to Seth. She carried out her entrance plan without fail and entered the dungeon. She looked around for hours until she finally came to Seth's cell. His head was down and his breathing slowed. It looked like he was asleep. "Seth. Hey Seth." Yuki kept her voice low. Seth raised his head towards the voice. His eyes widened.

"Yuki? Is that really you?" Seth stood up and stared at her.

"Who else would it be?" Yuki walked off, coming back with his cell key. "Lets get you of here."

"Please don't. At least not yet. If I end of disappearing, Alexandre will be suspicious. You have to make a move during my execution." Seth smiled at her. "Please. Trust me."

Yuki nodded and went to return the cell key. "I hope you know what you are doing Seth. I don't want to lose you." She turned at went out the secret exit.

Seth sat there in complete darkness as His love left. "I hope so too."

The day of the execution came quickly. Footsteps echoed towards Seth's cell. Three guards appeared out of the darkness and moved him out of his cell, and towards the platform. Seth came along, almost willingly, as he left the dark tunnel and emerged on the execution field. The outdoor light almost blinded him. The entire field was surrounded by people. They quickly were in an uproar when Seth emerged. Queen Aerona sat in her chair, watching Seth walk out. Emily sat next to her. She seemed very nervous and kept fidgeting in her seat. Alexandre stood on the platform. He raised his hand and the citizens fell silent. "Glorious citizens. Today we deliver judgement upon the accused. Seth, son of the infamous bandit Kira, has been accused of murdering the princess." His eyes fell on Seth. His voice now seemed more directed towards Seth. "Today will execute this bastard." That sinister smirked formed on Alexandre's face. The guards brought him to the platform.

Seth was brought to his kneels upon the platform. An atmosphere of suspense covered the field. He turned his head towards Alexandre. "Hope you're enjoying this. You are not going to get away with this. You already failed to kill one person, what makes you think you will succeed at killing me." Seth's voice was projected in Alexandre's head. Alexandre's smirk faded. Seth returned to looking down at the platform, a smirk forming on his face.

Alexandre was getting nervous. "You're lying. There is no way she's alive." There was doubt in his voice. If Seth was right, everything Alexandre worked for would be ruined. He calmed himself and continued with the execution. He lowered his hand as a shadow ball formed in his palm. Alexandre looked at Seth and lifted him up with psychic. "Fair well, Seth." He jabbed his hand into Seth's crest, knocking the wind out of him. Things seemed okay, until Alexandre noticed his hand didn't reach all the way to Seth's crest. A thin sheet of ice stood between his hand and Seth's chest. A figure stood outside the crowd. They were kneeling with their hand on the ground. A line of frost had shot out from their hand to the platform.

"Cutting it a bit close there." The figure approached the platform. "You okay Seth?" The guards seemed far too shocked to stop the figure's approach. Something about their voice scared the guards.

"A few seconds sooner wouldn't have hurt." Seth stood back up and just smiled at Alexandre. "What do you have to say now? Oh and Queen Aerona, Yuki's alive." Right at that moment, the figure removed their hood. Yuki's long hair flowed down her back. Everyone was in shock. Alexandre was speechless. He quickly turned and tried to make a run for it. Yuki raised a finger and from the shear moisture in the air, froze his legs in place. The guards took no time surrounding him at that point.

Queen Aerona made her way over to Yuki and Seth. It was hard to tell whether she was more happy to see Yuki alive, or upset that she not only trusted Alexandre but almost killed the one who knew the truth. "Yuki. I'm so happy to see you're okay. And Seth. I'm sorry for not believing you."

The guards dragged Alexandre away. A faint chuckle escaped his lips. "You may have beat me, but this kingdom will fall. Starting with your father.." He was dragged off, his sinister laugh still heard.

Yuki turned to face her mother. "What is he talking about?" Her mother remained silent. "What happened to Father?!" Emily came over to them.

"Things. Happened while you were gone. Best you see yourself." Emily's expression scared Yuki. She followed Emily into the royal chambers, where the king laid silent in his bed. They approached the bed. "A few days after you ran off, Father came down with a strange illness. Nothing seems to be helping him recover. We fear he will die."

Seth came over to the bed. "This isn't an illness. His mind has been severely poisoned. I'm sorry to say this, but it is unlikely he will recover. I'm surprised he lasted this long against Alexandre's powers."

Yuki remained silent, her expression rather normal. She turned and left the room. "Yuki wai-." Emily tried to stop her, but Seth put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her have some time to herself. Anyway, I know where she is going." He turned back towards the king. "I will try my best to help him." Seth knelt next to the bed and focused, trying to find a way to counter Alexandre's Dream Eater.

Yuki entered the prison and approached his cell. Alexandre looked up at her. "Is there a problem, Princess?" All of Yuki's anger began swelling up inside her.

"Undo it. Restore my father. I want you to remove whatever you put on him!" A light chuckle came from him. "What? What's so funny you bastard?!"

"Just like I said. This kingdom will fall. Your father is going to die, and there is nothing you can do about it." Right as he finished his sentence, a shard of ice pierced his side.

"How dare you fucken say that! I should kill you like the animal you are, but that won't change anything." Yuki turned and walked out of the cell. "I hope you rot in this cell." She locked his cell and walked away.

Despite Seth's effort, King Aidan died that night, bringing the kingdom to despair again. The kingdom would collapse unless a new king is appointed. With no prince to take the throne, it seemed obvious that the kingdom would fall. Seth seemed like the best choice, but he was not of noble blood. Everything seemed to be going just how Alexandre planned it. The only choice remaining to save the kingdom, was the marriage of Yuki. With that, Seth would, by royal decree, be a prince of the kingdom. The suspense of such a marriage stirred up much debate. Would Seth really make a proper king? Seth and Yuki were wed early the next month. Things had to be done to ensure Seth became "King Material." The queen taught him to be proper and well mannered. Everything slowly went back to normal. That is until news came that Kira, Seth's father, snuck in and freed Alexandre. Seth and Yuki knew that he would be back, and they would be ready for him.

_(Very_ _Very __Very _Very sorry for taking so long. Major writer's block. But here it is. The last chapter. Hope all my effort is worth it. Thank you again for your comments. Hope to improve a lot.)__


End file.
